


Date For Four

by aidyr



Series: Doki Doki Poly Club (DDPC AU) [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Dating, Dinner, F/F, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Mild Language, No Lesbians Die, Poetry, Polyamory, References to Depression, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians, like a little bit of comedy, maybe? - Freeform, mc isn't here, monika is a good gf, poly dokis are my life, sayori needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: It's Yuri's turn to plan date night. The four girls go out to a nice fancy restaurant, and all is going wonderfully.The night can only get even better when Monika reveals she has a very special surprise for her girlfriends.





	Date For Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first DDPC AU fic. (Doki Doki Polyamory Club.) An AU in which all of our girls are dating and it's wonderful. A few things to know about this AU going in: 
> 
> 1) Yes, Sayori still has depression, Yuri still cuts and Natsuki has an abusive father. I'm also considering giving Monika some issues. But idk. More importantly, nobody dies though.
> 
> 2) DDPC is just the AU name. Of course, they're still in the Literature Club.
> 
> 3) MC is nowhere to be found. Screw that guy.
> 
> 4) Lots of polyamorous lesbian babies.
> 
> 5) It's undecided at this point in time, but I'm 90% sure I'll be using trans Natsuki for this AU.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this nonsense.

Never let it be said that any of the four girls disliked their relationship. Quite the contrary — they all considered themselves extremely lucky. There wasn’t anything quite like feeling loved and cared for by not one, not two, but three beautiful girls. That said, being a quartet certainly came with certain _difficulties_ which traditional couples most likely didn’t face to quite the extent they did. One of these so-called difficulties being the chaos and discord that was attempting to set up a date night. Once upon a time, they’d try to go on dates whenever they were so inclined. Unfortunately this had quickly fallen apart. The group of lovers now relied on a turn-based system. Each time a four-way date was planned, turns rotated. The girl in charge would take it upon herself to prepare and schedule the date. Of course, they’d often go out in pairs or more rarely, as a triplet whenever one of the four couldn’t attend. But there wasn’t anything so wonderful as being together as a group. And for that to happen, turns were non-negotiable.

This lovely evening had fallen squarely on Yuri’s shoulders. Much to the eldest girl’s chagrin. She loved her girlfriends with all her heart, and she adored spending time with them. But they were all a nightmare to deal with when in came to making plans. Well… that wasn’t necessarily fair. Monika wasn’t usually too difficult. And between Natsuki’s asshole father and Sayori’s mental health, she understood perfectly that they had fair reasons to cancel or postpone dates. But even so, given that this was the third time she’d had to reschedule, Yuri couldn’t help but be glad she’d not have to plan the next three dates to come.

“Awwww Yuri, you look sooooooo cute!” Sayori was her typical self. She’d been quick to compliment the taller girl the moment she’d laid her baby blue eyes upon her outfit.

Yuri had opted to wear one of her nicer blouses that evening. It was fit and jet-black. The sleeves framed quite nicely her broad shoulders, and although she’d be loath to admit it, she thought the article did well to make her breasts look rather enticing. She’d decided to put her hair up which was somewhat out of the ordinary; only reserved for special occasions. Of course, Sayori never hesitated to tell her she looked amazing with her hair up, and that she should do it more often. Her dark blue pants matched well with her blouse, and although the shorter girl didn’t say anything, Yuri could’ve sworn she’d seen her making glances toward her rear.

Yuri’s face heated at the compliment, as it always did. Normally she would’ve caught herself playing with her hair — a nervous habit, which often she’d fall into whenever flustered. But considering her hair had been thoroughly pinned up, she was left to simply lace her fingers together and profusely blush. “A-ah, thank you Sayori. You look nice as well.”

Sayori’s outfit admittedly, looked much less planned out than Yuri’s. Simply a nice-ish button up and black skinny-jeans. But outside of school, to see Sayori in anything other than hoodies or t-shirts was such a rarity, Yuri couldn’t help but take in the outfit as if it were a stunning red-carpet dress. Besides, Sayori looked cute in literally anything.

“Thanks Yuri, but really, I think you out-did me tonight.” Sayori chuckled before bouncing out of her house to take her place by Yuri’s side. Having to get on the tips of her toes as she did, Sayori leaned upwards and pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips. Sudden displays of affection never failed to get Yuri red-faced, and this time was no exception. At her adorably blushed face, Sayori simply smiled. “Have you picked up Natsuki and Moni yet?” She asked, taking Yuri quickly by the hand.

Yuri hummed, nodding her head. “They’re waiting just around the corner actually. Monika said she wanted to get Natsuki’s opinion on something, so they sent me to retrieve you myself.”

“Well what are we waiting for then,” Sayori smiled brightly; her smile always sent ripples of fluffy feelings through Yuri’s chest. It was a terrible shame that the younger girl wasn’t always able to smile like this. “Let’s get a move on, slow-poke! We’ve got dates to go on.”

Yuri grinned inwardly to herself. She led the way, tightening her grip on Sayori's hand as she did, they made their way away from the plain white building which was Sayori’s house. They took their time walking in comfortable silence for all the thirty seconds or so it took to round the corner to find Monika and Natsuki waiting.

They’d both dressed quite nicely as well. It’d seem Sayori shared that opinion. “You guys all look so good.” She giggled quietly to herself, hesitantly adding, “Kinda makes me wish I put a little more effort into my outfit.”

Monika, attentive as ever, was the first to jump in and stop that train of thought. “Sayori, you look beautiful. You always do.”

If there was one thing capable of putting a temporary end to her self-doubt, it was flattery from her girlfriends. Cheeks now a fine shade of crimson, she perked up only to then sheepishly thank Monika for the compliment.

That all said, Monika and Natsuki really did look nice. Monika had her tawny brown hair up in a neat little bun— tied up nice and prim with her signature white bow. She’d opted for something on the business chic side of fashion, complete with fancy white button-down and matching black jacket and pants. It looked like something a CEO might wear and she looked stunning in it. She also, oddly enough, was carrying a handbag. This wouldn’t be strange if not for the fact that Monika literally never carried one. Hell, nobody even knew she owned one. But oh well.

Natsuki on the other hand looked cute as a button. Although she absolutely detested being called cute. She’d decided to keep her twintails (after all, who was Natsuki if not a girl who rocked some twintails?) Her pink skirt and pastel blue lace-up shirt gave off an air of softness; a softness which very much contrasted her sharp-witted attitude.

And with said sharp-wit, she was the next to speak up, “Sayori, if you’re done ogling all of us, let’s say we get to that date?”

Only mildly embarrassed about having been called out, Sayori nodded, and after giving both Natsuki and Monika good evening kisses on the cheek, they made their way out.

**(***)**

The restaurant Yuri had chosen was very… well, Yuri.

Not that it was a bad thing. The ambiance of the location was quite nice. Small lanterns lit up their table for four, and soft music played overhead, filling the room with a peaceful white-noise. The decor was lovely, and the food looked delicious. But to say Natsuki felt a little out of her depth was an understatement.

“Yuri, this place looks like the word _‘showy’_ threw up all over it.” Well, Natsuki was as blunt as ever.

“O-oh, I’m sorry…” And Yuri’s anxiety was willing to ruin everything as per usual. “Sorry, I-I guess you aren’t really into this sort of thing… Apologies Natsuki, I can do better next time I-”

“Yuri stop right there. I never said disliked it.”

Yuri closed her mouth, but didn’t seem all too convinced.

With an overly exasperated roll of her eyes, Natsuki leaned over the table and reassured Yuri with a quick peck on the lips. “Yuri, it’s nice. Really. Now shut up before I take it back. I guess I just feel a little… out of place.”

“Oh… Okay. Sorry.”

“And stop fucking apologizing, you dork.”

Yuri opened her mouth but only barely managed to catch the oncoming apology before it was too late. She cleared with throat and gave herself a second to collect herself. “Very well,” she stated simply with a small smile.

“That’s better.” Natsuki returned her upturned lips.

“Well, it’s not as though you were kidding though,” Monika jumped in. “While lovely, this place is rather lavish. Yuri, are you sure you can afford all this? I know it’s your date night but if you want to split the bill…”

“Absolutely not,” Yuri cut her off. “I’ve been saving up for tonight, and I will treat my girlfriends to a fancy dinner if I very well please.”

“O-okay but…” Monika sighed. “If you say so.”

“Don’t be such a worry-wart, Moni,” Sayori joined in with a smile. “Yuri wouldn’t have chosen to come here if she couldn’t afford it. Although…” she trailed off, eyes flickering back down towards the laminated menu she held firmly in her hands. “I do think I’ll order on the cheaper end. For your sake. I know I wouldn’t want to pay for some of this.”

“That’s fine,” Yuri replied in her ever gentle voice, “so long as you get something you want.”

Sayori’s eyes scanned the menu like a fierce bird of prey surveying the ground below for an unsuspecting mouse. She squinted, her piercing gaze surprisingly enough, didn’t burn hole straight through the menu. Her focus was, admittedly, pretty damn adorable.

Equally adorable, was when her eyes lit up and like a child on their birthday, she giddily exclaimed how bad she wanted to try the chocolate-mouse upside down cake. It was a rich dark chocolate cake, drizzled with chocolate syrup, topped with homemade whipped cream and filled with creamy mousse filling. Natsuki seemed just as interested in the morsel once Sayroi had pointed it out.

Yuri could feel herself getting diabetes just looking at it.

Oh well. She didn’t have much of a sweet-tooth herself, but Sayori and Natsuki could surely clean out an entire bakery. She’d be sure to order them the cake.

While the two youngest busied themselves discussing all the fanciful desserts the establishment had to offer, Yuri decided to make some small-talk with Monika, who’d been somewhat quiet thus far.

“And what do you think you’ll want, Monika?”

“Gosh I’m not sure… so much of it looks so good. Maybe one of the pasta dishes.”

A beat of silence follows. Yuri speaks up once again. “I meant to ask on the way here. What was it you wanted Natsuki’s opinion on earlier?”

Monika worked her bottom lip between her teeth, seeming to be in thought. She hummed to herself before looking up to meet Yuri’s curious eyes. “You’ll find out in a bit.” With a flirtatious wink, Monika returned her focus to the menu.

Well… alright then.

It wasn’t too long after that when the waiter appeared to take everyone’s orders. Yuri ended up ordering herself a chicken Caesar salad with a dinner roll on the side. Sayori, bless her heart, ordered a pizza off the kids menu and some chocolate mousse cake. Monika did in fact decide on an Italian dish: some kind of Tortellini. Natsuki too ordered cake, to go with her grilled chicken sandwich and side of mashed potatoes.

This restaurant certainly dealt in variety, that was for sure.

Which only made it more impressive how divine everything tasted.

Natsuki and Sayori nearly wept with joy while eating their cake.

**(***)**

The waiter arrived to get the bill. The meal amounted to a hefty $170.75. Looking at the bill, everyone but Yuri visibly winced at the price. Although Sayori had been the one to tell Monika not to worry, she as well as the other two were quick to protest when Yuri said she’d get it all herself. Despite this, Yuri remained unmoved.

But at the very least Monika was able to convince her to let her pay the tip.

It was about time to go, but before anyone could get up to leave, Monika garnered everyone’s attention. “Before we leave, I have a bit of a surprise.”

“Oh?” Yuri quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh! Oh! What it is?” Sayori bounced in her seat excitedly.

“Well, I already gave Natsuki her part of the surprise… but um…” Monika dug around her handbag and pulled out two small(ish) boxes. They were neatly wrapped, Yuri’s in dark purple and Sayori’s in baby blue wrapping paper.

“Are these…?” Yuri started, her eyes sparkling as she took the concealed item in her hand.

“They’re gifts.” Monika answered, her loving stare sent butterflies in waves to both their stomachs.

“Oh wow…” Sayroi inspected the box, turning it around in her hands. “M-Monika you didn’t have to… I mean, thank you. But what’s the occasion?”

“A girl can’t spoil her girlfriends a bit?”

Yuri began toying with the wrapping paper between her fingers. “Is that really all? I don’t know what to say.”

“Yeah, that’s about what I said,” Natsuki snickered light-heartedly.

“What’d she get you?” Yuri asked, her curiosity only barely over taking her desire to tear open the box.

“I’ll tell you after you open yours,” Monika promised. She giggled joyously at the in equal parts amazed and perplexed expressions on her girlfriends faces. “I gave Natsuki hers when she came over to my place a couple days ago. Now go on, open them!”

It was then that Yuri realized Monika had probably, in all likelihood, been asking for Natsuki's thoughts on the gifts she had planned. Given that the smaller girl seemed to have been expecting this.

Yuri was the first to tear away the purple paper surrounding the mystery gift inside. Once she’d gotten the paper off, her eyes flew wide open. “M-Monika how on earth did you get this??”

“Open the front cover.” Monika suggested slyly.

“Holy shit…”

“Oh woah,” Sayori commented. She was watching Yuri with just was much interest as Monika and Natsuki. Her own gift could wait a moment. It was worth it to see to astounded look Yuri was making. “You got Yuri to cuss, that must mean it’s good.” She laughed.

In the bookworm’s hands, was a signed first-edition, hardcover copy of Portrait of Markov.

“Monika this is a collectors item… I… H-how much did this cost?”

Monika shrugged. “Not important. Consider it a thank you for the meal you just paid for. The important thing is that you like it, right?”

Yuri nodded her head, unsure of how to even formulate words. “I… I love it… thank you so much…” Monika had been seated to next to her, so it didn’t take much effort at all to lean over and bring their lips together for a long, warm, thank-you-kiss. They both closed their eyes and took their sweet time, not particularly caring who starred as they did so. Once they separated, Yuri broke out into an uncharacteristically wide smile. Her eyes practically glimmering as she regarded the book she’d been given. “Thank you Monika, really. It’s amazing.” She gave Monika one more quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Dear god,” Natsuki groaned. “Get a room.”

“Nuh-uh Natsuki, that was so sweet.” Sayori gushed over the scene laid out before her. “Don’t spoil the moment.”

When Natsuki scoffed, Monika was quick to set her straight. “You should’ve seen her when she got her gift. We weren’t in public at the time. Let’s just say she got pretty frisky.”

“Monika—!” Natsuki’s entire face was red as a tomato.

It was cute.

Yuri, hugging her book like it were her last hope for survival, turned to Sayori. “You should open yours.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” And with no hesitation, Sayori opened hers.

“It’s adorable!”

It was a little strawberry pink teddy bear, with a red bow atop it’s head. She then noticed a pressable button on it’s paw. Of course, without even needing to think about it, she pressed to see what it did.

Out came a voice recording of a poem.

_******* _

_**“To think I’d be searching for riches of gold** _  
_**I look towards false hope, and wish for treasure to hold** _  
_**But then something more beautiful, the ace of my heart,** _

_**Then your face** _

_**It’s brighter than any golden coin,** _

_**It’s the moon lighting up the darkened night,** _  
_**It’s the well in which I cast my wishes** _

_**I wish** _

_**If I might** _

_**For a kiss** _

_**But more than that** _

_**I wish you understood you’re our world** _

_**We love you, and while rain clouds come and go,** _

_**Our love for you never will”** _

_******* _

“Monika… are you trying to make me cry… because it’s working.”

Yuri and Natsuki were both on the same page, eyes starting to water just having watched Sayori listen to her poem.

“I…” Monika started, cheeks flustered, “I know you don’t have anything you’re quite so passionate about as Yuri and her thrillers or Natsuki and her manga. So I wanted to give you something especially for you. To remind you on your sadder days that you’re loved and appreciated.”

Without words, Sayori lept up from her seat and ran around to the other side of the table. She threw her arms around Monika’s neck and buried her face into her shoulder. She sniffed, a couple tears managed to break through the dam and slip down her cheeks. “I love you a bunch… you know that?”

Monika smiled, running her hands through Sayori’s silky short hair. “I love you too.”

**(***)**

The group had soon departed from the restaurant. Yuri continued to fawn over the book as they walked, and Sayori hugged onto her bear like it were the key to eternal life.

Five minutes into their trek, suddenly Yuri remembered something. “Wait, Monika. What was Natsuki’s gift?”

“An autograph from Amachi Ima, the mangaka for Parfait Girls.” Monika answered proudly. “I found it online and just knew I had to get it for Nat. Then I wanted to get you and Sayori something special too.”

“What’d we ever do to deserve you?” Sayori chuckled sweetly.

“Everything, love.” Monika smiled. “Absolutely everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I finally managed to write something, which hopefully means I can get back on top of the collab I'm supposed to be working on. Additionally, I fully intend to write more DDPC (as I think I said in the notes up top) but yeah. Look forward to that.


End file.
